


Lonely

by Alyssa_writes_Fanfic



Series: Nagisa and Karma's Relationship [2]
Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Masturbation, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:46:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25119352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyssa_writes_Fanfic/pseuds/Alyssa_writes_Fanfic
Summary: Nagisa and Karma are lonely, so they have to find ways to be less bored. So, they go through their phones and see what they can find to solve their dilemma.
Relationships: Akabane Karma/Shiota Nagisa
Series: Nagisa and Karma's Relationship [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1818325
Kudos: 102





	Lonely

Karma was alone, sitting on his bed. Nagisa was out, and he was alone. He boredly flipped through pages of the manga Fuwa had lended him earlier that week. He tossed it to the side, and sighed. He decided to grab his phone, and flip through pictures he took. There were pictures from their dates, random ones he took in class, and some of their classmates doing weird and ridiculous actions. And then there were the other pictures he took. 

“Shit…”

The ones of Nagisa crossdressing, or the ones after they fucked, and Nagisa was so pretty, and covered in Karma’s cum. He pulled his pants down, and stuck his hand into his boxers.

“Ah, Nagisa…”

He slowly stroked himself as he flipped through the pictures.

“Shit. Ah, fuck, Nagisa!”

He took of his boxers and stroked himself as he stared at the pictures, when he came across something. Their first time. And it was filmed. He quickly pressed the play button, and heard the moans come in quickly. 

_ “K-Karma, ah!” _

_ “Does… this feel good?” _

_ “Yes!” _

They were moaning so much, and he could see how he was experimenting witho touching Nagisa. He moaned at the memory. Nagisa’s moans, his grunts, and just the full experimentation. He then flipped to the next file which was another video.

“What…”

When he clicked on it, he heard a few chuckles and some stuttering.

_ “Karma… are… are you sure?” _

_ “Yes, Nagisa. Plus, this is perfect masturbating material. Porn is just so fake.” _

_ “Uh-huh…” _

_ “What? Didn’t need to hear your boyfriend talking about what he gets off on?” _

_ “N-No… I’m just stalling.” _

_ “C’mon, I promise I won’t laugh.” _

Nagisa pulled off his jeans and reached inside his boxers, and slowly pulled his cock out. Karma stiffened when he saw Nagisa slowly jerking himself off. 

_ “Ngh, Karma!” _

_ “Wish I was over there as well, baby boy?” _

_ “That’s new?” _

_ “It’s fitting.” _

Karma watched as he jacked himself off, and go faster and faster. Karma was almost at the edge and just as Nagisa came on the screen, he came as well. He jerked as he overstimulated himself.

“Fuck!”

He watched as the cum dripped down his hand and his cock.

“Jesus, Nagisa… the things you do to me.”

He cleaned himself up, and pulled his pants up. He looked out his window, and the same feeling of loneliness washed over him.

“Jeez, he certainly does have an effect on me.” 

He reached up to his cheeks and felt them getting warmer. The last time he felt this is when Korosensei was teasing him about his place during the math portion of the mid-term exams.

“Jesus, why does he do this?”

He turned back and saw his phone buzzing from a call.

\---

Nagisa was bored when he got home. He was so bored. His mom was out, and he was just playing on his gaming device, with a random show playing in the back.

“Ugh…” He fell back, and turned off the TV, “Karma, I want you here.”

He had an idea and stood up, quickly rushing to his room, stipping his pants and underwear, and grabbed his laptop. He clicked into it and stroked himself as he awaited the answer.

_ “Yes?” _

“H-Hey, Karma.”

_ “Oh, hey Nagisa. You were lonely too?” _

“So bored and lonely. I wish you were here, Karma.”

_ “Same. Fuck, this is better than what was on my phone.” _

“What… what was on your phone?”

_ “Oh, a few pictures and two videos. One of our first time and one where I recorded you jacking off.” _

Nagisa moaned at that, and he stuck two fingers into him and moaned around them.

“Feels so good, Karma. Not as good as you, but still good… ah!”

_ “Ah, shit, Nagisa… gonna make me cum again.” _

“Ah, AH!”

Nagisa came on his hand and Karma was soon behind him. 

_ “Dam Nagisa… you really do something to me, huh?” _

“Uh, yeah, I guess I do. Can we go out tomorrow?”

_ “Of course. I’ll see where we can go. Maybe an arcade. How does that sound?” _

Nagisa smiled and nodded at him. 

“Yeah, that works for me.”


End file.
